


Life is a Journey

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Written before the release of the first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: A 30 Day Layton’s Mystery Journey Art/Writing Challenge organised by @playpl on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kat's birthday. Desmond is an irresponsible uncle. Raymond is a good grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your favourite LMJ character so far…

“Awwwww! A puppy!” Kat squealed, lifting the tiny Basset Hound above her head. “I love him!"  
She was so lost in the puppy’s dozy eyes that Hershel had to prompt, "Katrielle…?"  
"Oh, right! Thank you, Uncle Luke!”  
“What are you going to name him?” Luke asked with a grin.  
“Hm…"  
The family smiled fondly as she studied her new pet – all except for Desmond, who slipped out of the Layton household.  
Raymond was waiting on the doorstep with a leashed wolf pup, which was supposed to be Katrielle’s present from her real uncle. Even at his ripe old age, Raymond didn’t budge as the wolf scrambled towards Desmond.  
"Is it time fur Miss Kat tae meit her new companion?"  
"Change of plan.” Desmond stomped past him, ignoring the wolf’s whines. He had raised the pup from birth – ensured it was fully trained – only for Luke Triton to steal his thunder. A Basset Hound – what sort of breed was that? How would such a wrinkly weakling defend Katrielle? It was more likely to trip over its own ears!  
Raymond had to run as the wolf chased after Desmond. He puffed, “What happened?"  
"Luke gave her a puppy, that’s what."  
"I’m sure the lass wooldnae object tae having two pups – ”  
“Could you imagine the scuffles between them?” Desmond glanced down at his wolf’s claws. “He would tear that hound apart, and Katrielle would never forgive me."  
"I think she’d be mair upset tae find out you’ve left her party."  
"That’s exactly my concern!” He suddenly stopped, clenching his fists. Deep breath. Count to ten. He sighed and turned to Raymond. “I can’t always be there to protect her. What if there comes a time when she has no one?"  
"Then I’m sure the Basset Hound will be a great comfort,” Raymond replied calmly.  
Comfort wouldn’t save her from the likes of Targent, Clive Dove or loneliness.  
A pet could only provide so much protection and company. Katrielle needed someone who could help fight off her enemies – someone to reassure her – someone undyingly loyal…  
“Raymond,” Desmond breathed. “I’ve got it! She needs her own butler!”  
Raymond let out a raspy laugh. “I’d dae anythin’ fur Miss Kat, but I’m in nae shape tae resume full time butler duties.” (And yet, he managed to restrain the young wolf when he spotted a cat.)  
“I meant someone like you,” Desmond amended. He hummed. Dutiful, adept butlers didn’t just grow on trees. But then, the apple never fell far from the tree…  
Desmond cast his mind back to the rare occasions when Raymond had discussed his family.  
“You have a grandson, don’t you?"  
"Aye,” Raymond said slowly. He didn’t trust Desmond’s devious expression.  
“What was his name again? Oliver? Noah –?”  
“Ernest."  
Desmond hoped he would be as enduring as Ernest Hemingway. (Though, not as insane.)  
"Perfect. How fast can he get here?”  
“You can’t pit him tae wark,” Raymond protested. “He isnae much older than Katrielle."  
Desmond shrugged. "She’ll be able to relate to someone her own age.” Kat often complained about being the youngest child. Flora got to travel the world. Alfendi was allowed to stay up until nine…  
“He’s still in school!"  
"At this very moment?"  
"You know it’s a Seturday - ”  
“Then why not invite Ernest to the party?” Desmond suggested. “He should meet Katrielle – as a friend. "  
"As a friend,” Raymond repeated, “nae a future butler.”  
Desmond gave him a crooked smile. “Of course."  
Half an hour later, Desmond returned to the party with Raymond and a young boy in tow. (The wolf pup had been left with Emmy outside.) Thankfully, Ernest was smartly dressed in a white shirt. The only addition Desmond had made was a red bow tie, similar to the one he had worn as a child.  
"Where have you been?” Hershel whispered as they entered the living room.  
“We just went to pick up Raymond’s grandson,” Desmond announced, aiming a superior smile in Luke’s direction. He put his hand on Ernest’s shoulder and pushed him towards Kat. “May I present… Ernest Greeves!"  
"I-it’s nice to meet you all.” Ernest offered his hand to Katrielle. He didn’t bow, but it was a polite introduction nonetheless.  
Kat stared at the hand before she shook it. “You… too – ”  
There was an impatient yap. Her attention instantly returned to the Basset Hound.  
“What’s wrong, Sherl?"  
"Make sure he goes outside this time,” Alfendi hollered from the settee.  
“Don’t worry,” Luke laughed. “I think he just wants to play.” Desmond gave him a sideways glare.  
“Okay!” Kat picked up a blue ball and threw it across the room. “Fetch!”  
‘Sherl’ went scampering after the ball.  
There was a call from Emmy. “Incoming!”  
The wolf pup burst into the room and made a beeline for the ball, breaking a lamp. Emmy appeared in the doorway and pointed at Desmond. “His plan – not mine.”  
Desmond grinned and declared, “Happy birthday, Katrielle.”  
Ernest offered to tidy up the lamp, but Raymond put a hand on his shoulder. “No. I think Desmond should handle this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Katrielle go shopping. Sisterly bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One or more LMJ characters in formal wear…

What better way was there to spend your birthday money than going shopping with your big sister?   
…Even if it was shopping for formal wear.   
“Papa said we could choose anything we wanted,” Kat whined as Flora held a lacy blue dress against her.  
“Yes,” Flora said patiently, “but it has to suit the dress code."   
They had been invited to a charity gala at Gressenheller. Papa said it was for the anniversary of the Mobile Fortress Attack. All the money they raised would go to people who were hurt. But how could people still be hurting after so long?  
"Al said it’s been eight years,” Kat informed Flora as she found a flowery yellow dress. "He said the money should go to other places – like the police!“   
Flora stiffened, gripping the yellow dress. Alfendi had been so frustrated that he’d refused to come shopping with them.   
Slowly, Flora said, "Some people are still hurting."   
Kat frowned slightly as her sister turned away in search of another dress.   
"Are they still mad at Clive…?”  
Flora dropped the yellow dress, spun around and shushed her.   
“What? Why can’t we talk about Clive? Papa’s friends with him – ”  
Flora put a finger to her lips. She looked around before whispering, “Not… everyone is friends with him. He’s like… like Lord Voldemort – ”  
“He Who Must Not Be Named,” Kat corrected her.   
“That’s right.” Flora went to pick up the dress.   
“I must not tell lies,” Kat murmured.   
Flora still thought she was quoting Harry Potter, until she insisted, “Papa says we shouldn’t lie."   
"It’s not lying…” Flora tried wording it like a cryptic riddle, as their father was prone to doing. “It’s omitting the truth."   
"What does that mean?"   
"We know the truth, but others don’t know we’re keeping it from them.”  
Putting her hand to her chin, Kat pulled her riddle apart. “So… We’re not lying, but we’re not being truthful either. And that’s ok?"   
"In this case, it is,” Flora assured her.   
(Clive always lied. Luke, the most honest man she knew, had suffered as a result. He had been mistaken for Clive when he was eighteen. Flora wasn’t taking any chances with her eight-year-old sister.)   
Small arms wrapped around her waist. “I won’t tell anyone,” Kat promised.   
Flora returned the hug and rested her chin on Kat’s head.   
After a few moments, Kat tugged her towards a rack of waistcoats. “Can I get a coat like Aunt Emmy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy teaches Kat how to ride a bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One or more LMJ characters partaking in their favorite hobby…

“Ready?”   
Kat’s fists clenched around the tasseled pink handle bars. “N-no…”  
Emmy let go of the back of the bike and moved to the front before Kat could fall over. They weren’t using training wheels anymore.  
“We can take a break if you like - “  
“No!” Kat exclaimed, determinedly this time. She glared down the pavement outside their house. (It had never seemed so far…) “I need to learn.”  
“There’s no rush,” Emmy laughed. When Kat pouted, Emmy patted the white helmet on her head. (It looked just like Emmy’s scooter helmet.) Emmy hummed. “It took me ages to learn how to ride.”  
Kat’s eyes went as round as saucers. “Really?” That was impossible - Emmy was the bravest, strongest, fastest person in the world!   
Emmy nodded wisely. “When I was little, the area I lived in… wasn’t the safest.” If you tripped in the Nest, chances are you would cut yourself on broken glass. No one would lift you back on your feet.   
Shaking her head, she smiled for Kat. “It’s nothing like your peaceful little neighbourhood.”  
Kat looked down the pavement again. She let out a breath. “I want to go now.”  
“I’ll be right behind you,” Emmy promised. She returned to the back of the bike. Kat put her feet on the pedals.   
“Three… two… one… Go!” Emmy pushed the bike.  
Kat shrieked as she went flying forwards. Emmy sprinted alongside her. “Remember you breaks!”  
Kat leaned over the handlebars, squeezing the breaks. The bike slowed - wobbled. “H-help!”   
“Keep peddling! You can do it!”  
Kat peddled. She gasped as she saw they were nearing the end of the pavement. Beyond that - a busy road.   
“Stop now!” Emmy commanded. “Kat - BREAKS!”  
She was about to swoop in and stop the bike, when Kat suddenly turned the handlebars, looping around Emmy at the end of the pavement. For a moment, Emmy could only stare after her in amazement.   
“What’s wrong?” Kat glanced over her shoulder, still riding towards the house. “Am I doing it wrong -?”  
“No, you’re doing grea - LAMPPOST! LOOK OUT FOR THAT LAMPPOST!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa needs help with the spring cleaning, but Kat and Alfendi have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One or more LMJ characters during your favorite season…

At forty-seven years old, Hershel Layton still lacked decent tidying skills. He claimed his office was so cluttered because it contained many items of sentimental value. That was no excuse for Rosa. Wouldn’t he rather keep everything in order, if that was the case?   
Rosa was adamant that Layton’s children would not inherit his uncleanliness. She wouldn’t allow it.  
First, there came Flora. She was immaculate in every area apart from the kitchen.  
The morning Rosa met her, she had flooded Layton’s kitchen with milk, trying to make pancakes. Several lessons in cooking and food hygiene had followed. Flora’s food preparation skills had improved immensely over the decade. Rosa couldn’t be prouder of her young pupil.  
Then, Alfendi arrived. Alfendi, with his collection of newspapers and his penchant for chaos.  
One day, Rosa had entered the Layton household to find a body on the floor. She cried out, dropping the box of strawberries she’d been carrying. Alfendi came to investigate the commotion, hummed at the crimson-splattered body – which was, in fact, a manikin – and crouched over it.  
“It appears the victim was stabbed,” he announced, turning to Rosa. “Were you the only witness?”  
Thankfully, Katrielle was not such a handful. Her biggest crime was cutting out paper crowns and leaving the leftovers on her father’s desk. She was more than willing to help Rosa with the spring-cleaning, and she even convinced Alfendi to join them.  
“Why didn’t you call Flora?” Alfendi grumbled as they trooped into the professor’s office. “She should help too…”  
“She’s busy with her exams,” Rosa reminded him for the umpteenth time.  
“Hmph. I’m busy with my investigations – no, no, Kat, stop – !” He squealed as Kat swatted him with a blue feather duster.  
“We have to help Rosa. It’ll be a surprise for Papa!”  
Alfendi sneezed as she tickled him under the nose. “It’s too dusty in here!”  
“Fine,” Rosa sighed. “You can water the plants outside.”  
“But you said I could water the flowers,” Kat protested as Rosa filled a watering can at the sink. “I practiced and everything!”  
“In that case, you can both water them,” Rosa settled. She handed Kat the watering can. Alfendi received a teapot full of water.  
Drily, he pointed out, “This isn’t a – “  
“It’ll do its job,” Rosa retorted. Her tone brooked no arguments.  
The siblings scurried outside as fast they could with their ‘watering cans’.  
There hadn’t been any rain for the past week, so the plants were dry and wilting.  
With a puff, Kat lifted her watering can and sprinkled it over a flowerbed. “There you go!” She paused when she saw Alfendi was practically drowning the plants. “That’s enough, Al!”  
“What?” he snorted. “They need all the water they can get.”  
Kat gasped when he almost drenched a pink tulip – the special one Uncle Luke said he had planted.   
“I’ll tell Rosa!”  
“Don’t…!” Alfendi whipped around to face her, throwing water.  
Kat shrieked. “My clothes!”  
Alfendi’s laughter became a shout as she showered him with her own water supply. He smirked, hair dripping in his face. “You’re in for it now.”  
Their screams brought Rosa rushing to the window. Her fears melted away when she realized they were having a water fight…  
“S-stay back, Emmy! I’m trying to water the plants!”  
“Oh, come on! You could use a bath – Hey! That’s freezing!”  
“Got you, haha!”  
Rosa tutted, but she couldn’t help smiling at the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layton and his kids celebrate the summer solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One or more LMJ characters celebrating a holiday…

At three in the morning, Alfendi received a fright (No, he did not shriek!) when he was awoken by two figures in white. A moment of bleariness passed before the Bed and Breakfast owner’s ghost stories flooded his mind.   
“During the summer solstice, the lines between the living and the dead become blurred…”   
He fumbled for his bedside lamp, only to remember that there wasn’t one. (Stupid, shoddy B&B!) The smaller figure grabbed his hand, dragging him out of bed. Alfendi screamed, “DAAAAAAD!"   
"It’s alright, Alfendi…"   
His father flicked on the light switch. Alfendi slid one eye open and glanced up. Kat was the person holding his hand. Flora was stood beside her. Both of them were wearing long white cloaks with hoods.   
Flora giggled, "Did we scare you –?”  
“What are you wearing?”  
“They’re druids’ robes,” Kat explained. She tried to pull him off the floor. “Hurry up and get changed! We need to beat the sun!”  
“I’m up,” Alfendi snarled and surged into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he emerged, appearing no less sullen or disheveled. He’d thrown on a stripy T-shirt and some shorts. (No way would he be caught dead in a druid’s robe.)   
“Happy?” he huffed. His anger waned when a jacket was draped across his shoulders.   
“The sun may rise early,” their father said, “but it’s still rather chilly outside – ”  
“Come on come on come on!” Kat cried.   
They practically surfed their suitcases downstairs. Flora strapped them into the car while the professor said goodbye to the B&B staff.  
Kat gasped when they hit traffic on the roads of Wiltshire. “We’re not going to make it!"   
The professor said, "Be patient.”  
"And positive,” Flora added.  
“Beep your horn, Dad,” Alfendi suggested.   
“I don’t think that’s going to help…”   
They were already stuck in a sea of honking cars. Police officers had been deployed to help organize the flux of visitors.   
Alfendi rolled down his window and called to one of the officers, “Could you clear a path for us? We’re with Professor Layton – "   
"Alfendi!” Layton chided.   
The officer just directed them to a queue leading into a car park.   
It was lucky the Laytonmobile was so thin, because after twenty minutes they managed to wedge between two cars. Kat took off her seatbelt before the car had even stopped, despite to Flora’s warnings. She leapt out of the car, lifted the hem of her robes and ran after a crowd of people.   
“Get back here, Kat!” Alfendi yelled, leaping out after her.   
“Wait, you two!"   
Alfendi knew his father wasn’t as fast as he once was and Flora would be slowed down by her robes. He couldn’t lose Kat in this crowd…  
Security was high surrounding the ancient site, but Alfendi managed to slip in amongst the masses crossing a field.  
There were still a few minutes till sunrise, making it hard to pinpoint Kat in the dim light. His shouts were drowned out by the revellers’ chatter, singing and their musical accompaniment of drums, flutes and rattles.   
A splash of white caught his eye. “Kat?” He groaned when he realized there was an entire flock of ‘druids’ on their way to witness the sunrise. Shoving past them, he hurried to the front of the crowd.   
Stonehenge was now in view, accented by pink clouds and the rising sun, but still no Kat…   
Alfendi stopped, panting. Where the heck was she? They’d come all the way out here, and she wasn’t even around to see it…   
“Al!” Kat darted out from between two women Alfendi could only describe as hippies. Her breathing was heavy, like his, but her blue eyes were bright. “We made it,” she whispered.   
A cheer tore through the crowd as the sun peeked over Stonehenge.   
“Yeah…” Alfendi smiled at her. “We did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obligatory beach episode between Kat and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obligatory beach episode…

“I’m sizzling like a hot dog,” Sherl quipped.  
Kat sat up from her beach towel, lowered her glasses and squinted at him. “Did Uncle Desmond come up with that one?” Sherl flopped over on his back in reply.  
Ernest chuckled as he poured Sherl a bowl of water. “How is your uncle doing? Grandfather hasn’t mentioned him in a while…”  
Not since Desmond’s temper tantrum at Scotland Yard. In fairness, it was after he learned about his brother’s disappearance…  
Kat put her glasses back on and lay down. For once – just this once – she didn’t want to worry about her family or the day-to-day mysteries of London. It was the very reason why she, Sherl and Ernest had traveled to a beach in East Sussex, where no one would recognize her.  
Sighing contently, she dug her toes into the warm sand and listened to lap of the waves.  
“Layton!”  
Was she imagining things? Maybe it was just a seagull –  
“Katrielle Layton!”   
“Don’t look now,” Sherl groaned.  
Ernest murmured, “Kat – “  
“Yeah, I heard her.” She sat up with a grunt and glared at Emiliana Perfetti.  
Emiliana, who had worn her smart dress, tie and high boots to a boiling hot beach. Was it really a coincidence that she was here?  
Kat’s suspicions were confirmed when Emiliana held up a newspaper like it was the Holy Grail.   
“I told you that museum robbery was the work of a simple thief! Living mummy my foot!”  
Kat blinked. “You followed us all the way here just to brag about that?” Emiliana nodded. Ernest and Sherl glanced at each other, dreading the oncoming battle of wits.  
“Good for you.”   
Kat resumed her sunbathing. Sherl let out a panting laugh.  
There was a huff from Emiliana. “Doesn’t that make you feel airheaded and inferior?”  
“Nah…” Kat rolled onto her stomach, smiling lazily up at her rival. “I grew up with an older brother. He’d always act like he was the smartest when really, I think he was trying to impress me.”  
Despite that… despite everything, she wished he was here. It had been years since their last family beach day.  
“I don’t need to impress you,” Emiliana scoffed.  
“Shame you travelled so far for nothing.”  
Ernest tried to diffuse the tension between them. “You’re more than welcome to sit with us, Miss Perfetti – “  
“You’re not helping,” Sherl interrupted.  
“ – We’ve brought a flask of tea and sandwiches if you’d like some.”  
“Tea in this weather? I think I’ll pass…” Emiliana trailed off as her stomach grumbled. (How unladylike!)  
“Is that a yes to sandwiches?” Kat asked sweetly.  
“…Only if you have tuna.”


End file.
